You had your chance
by Chads SonShine
Summary: Sonny loved Chad. Chad admitted he liked Sonny. But When she confronts him he denys her and calls her worthless. When he admits he loves her why does she say no? oneshot or two shot depends on reviews


_**Okay. Well I decided to do a little one-shot. I'm just making it up as I go. So I hope you like it. **_

_

* * *

_

_**Sonny pov**_

"_**What's wrong with you" I screamed at Chad. You may be wondering what I'm yelling at him about. As you know I always yell at him but today it's different. A couple of days ago we were on the Gotcha with Gilroy Smith show. Which is where we both admitted our feelings. **_

_**Well I admitted my true feelings. Sadly Chad didn't. Chad said he liked me also. But today when confronting him about it there was a different story. **_

_**So here is what happened. **_

_**Flashback**_

"**Hey Chad" I said walking through the halls of Condor Studios. **

"**Oh hey Sonny what's up" he asked. **

"**Nothing. But I was wondering if we could talk for a while" I said. **

"**Sure about what" he asked me. **

"**I want to talk about what happened backstage of the show" I said. When he finally realized what I said his face turned into a frown. **

"**What happened" he asked like nothing happened at all. **

"**What do you mean what happened we admitted our feelings about each other" I said. **

"**Oh you mean that. You actually thought I was serious. I was acting. That's why they call me the greatest actor of our generation" he explained. **

**I didn't understand. I thought he was being serious then. I know I was. **

"**What do you mean? You were acting that whole time." I said. **

"**Exactly" he smirked. **

**Now you see why I am screaming at him asking what's wrong with him. **

"**Nothings wrong with me" he said. **

**Is he being serious right now? There is something wrong with him. **

"**Yes there is. Why would you tell someone you like them when you don't" I asked. **

"**I just wanted to. I wanted to see how you would react" he said. **

"**So this is all a joke to you. Is this a show you want to see" I asked. **

"**Yep" he laughed. **

" **Well im glad your happy. You hurt me just to let you know. What I said backstage was true. I really did like you I still do but im going to have to get over it" I said cracking at different parts of the sentence. I bit my lip hoping not to let the tears filling my eyes out. **

**He just looked at me like it was nothing. **

" **I don't understand why you would ever think I liked you. Your just a worthless random" he stated. **

" **I don't understand why I thought you liked me. I was obviously wrong. I am not a useless random. Call me what you want but im not a stupid liar that likes to play with girls hearts. I thought you changed" with that I turned around and let the tears that were begging to come down fall. **

**Years later of thinking I was actually a worthless random I found out I wasn't. I met a man named Devon Rames. Yes he worked on Mackenzie Falls which is how I met him. **

**Devon and I dated for a year before he asked me to marry him. Of course I said yes. **

**So today May 14th my wedding day I'm in my wedding dress in the back of the church listening to Chad Dylan Cooper tell how much he loves me. **

**He was too late though. I love him. But I love him as a brother. He took my heart years ago and once I get it back he wants it. **

**I explained to him how he hurt my heart years ago but I'm in love now. I have a man that treats me how I deserve to be treated and would not hurt me the way he did. **

**Years later I became a mother to Kaileen Ashley Rames. Years on I had to explain to her how love felt. But if they didn't love you they weren't worth it. I told her my story. When it was her wedding day she didn't dread the past. She learned that its just a way of life. **

**The funny thing was . She married Chad Dylan Coopers son Alexander Dylan Cooper. Her best friend since kindergarten. **

**That was just the way it was suppose to be. **

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I had no idea what I was writing the whole time. I was thinking about marriage today during church for some odd reason and Sonny and Chad came in my head. So yeah . Reviews please. If you want it a two shot I need at least 5 reviews saying so. **


End file.
